Lost: Sequel
by Beacchbum
Summary: After Caine's retreat, a new terror washes over Perdido Beach. Electricity is lost. Animals are gone. People are missing. No one can explain the unusual disappearances and inexplicable events that begin to take place. Others try to uncover the truth, something more terrifying than any of them could have ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

I felt a terrible weight on my shoulders. It was as if a giant boulder laid on them which made me unable to straighten up or catch my breath entirely. A single tear rolled down my cheek. There was a giant hole in my heart and I knew that nothing would ever be the same again. My eyes were puffy from crying because I couldn't stop crying for the the last three months. I was dehydrated, and sore. The rest of the house loomed cold and empty and dark. I pulled an old blanket over my body and stared up at the ceiling. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I know, it's morning and Sam's banging downstairs on the stove. He makes me eggs and toast and sits there until I've eaten it all. We don't talk much. There isn't anything to be said. After breakfast, Sam cleans up and leaves, but comes back up at dinnertime to make me eat again. He cooks, I consume. I try to figure out my next move. I haven't left the house. I haven't even left my room except to go to the small bathroom a few steps down the hall. I'm in the same clothes I've been in for months.

It was late afternoon when I heard two familiar voices yelling at one another. ". . . she just needs some time," someone said. Astrid. I slowly got up and crossed the room to the half opened window. I looked down to see Astrid and Sam in deep conversation with one another.

"Time?" Sam asked. "Its been over three months. She needs to get back on her feet again."

"She's upset," Astrid began.

"She's depressed," Sam corrected. "I can't stand to see her like this. I want to help her, but-" I slammed the window shut and flopped back onto my bed. I knew that Sam and Astrid were trying to help, but there just wasn't anything anyone could do. Sam was right. I was depressed. I'd had lost my mother years ago. I lost my father when he married that evil witch Cathy. I lost my brother when he decided to run away to god knows where and now I lost Drake. There wasn't anybody left in my life I could turn too. Maybe Sam, but he was too busy running this awful place that he didn't have time for a pathetic loser like me. Maybe Jack, but I had already put him through so much. I had lost everyone.

The next morning I heard a soft knock on my door. I rolled over in my bed and stared up at the clock. It was nearly noon which meant that Sam must have let me sleep in . "Come in," I called. Sam walked into the room, but this time he wasn't carrying a tray of eggs and toast. He sat at the end of my bed, fiddling with his hands until he finally looked me in the eyes.

"We're worried about you," he began. "_I'm_ worried about you."

"I'm fine," I replied.

"No you're not," he argued. "You've been in the same spot for over three months now. When was the last time you've even taken a shower?" We both already knew the answer, so I didn't say anything. I waited for him to say something else, but he didn't.

"You don't understand what I've been through," I whispered.

"You're right," he agreed. "I don't, but I want you to know that I'll always be here for you. Me and Astrid. Astrid and I."

"In case you've forgotten, Blondie isn't too fond of me." I commented.

"That's not true," he disagreed. "She's always been there for me and will be there for you too."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but there isn't anything you can do to help me." Sam opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Defeated, he stood up and left the room without another word.

The next three days I spent lying in bed on an empty stomach. Sam hadn't made me breakfast or even stopped by to convince me to get off my ass and start doing some work around here. I felt guilty though. I knew that everyone was pulling their own weight around here, but I just wasn't ready yet. I needed more time. I heard a soft knock on my door and knew it could be only one of two people. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Sam," he answered. Sam walked in with a pained expression on his face. "There's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"You'll have to come and see," he replied. I wasn't sure if this was a trick or not, but my curiosity got the better of me. I slowly got to my feet and followed Sam out the door to the outside. The street was mostly deserted except for a few little kids who were playing soccer. Sam suddenly stopped and I almost bumped into him in the process. I followed his gaze down the street to where a figure starting to walk toward us. I realized there were two figures and as they came into view, I gasped.

"Alexandra," Caine greeted me.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I demanded.

"I asked him to come," Sam replied.

"Why-" I started.

"He'll explain everything," Sam answered.

"Drake's gone," Caine started. "He's been missing for months now."

"What do you mean he's gone?" I asked.

"It all started with the nightmares," Caine continued. "I could hear him screaming almost every night when we arrived back at Coates Academy. About two weeks later, he must have got up and left. I haven't seen or heard from him since."

"Where do you think he went?" I asked.

"I don't know," Caine answered truthfully. "But if he hasn't shown up by now, well he's probably-"

"Dead," I finished. Caine simply nodded. I looked up into his eyes and they seemed somewhat sorry for me. He knew what it was like to be in love, but was love even the right word? Could I actually be in love with Drake Merwin? Now that I thought about it, the story seemed to perfect. Too planned. "I don't believe you." The words rolled off my tongue before I could process what I had just said. Caine was a lier. Everyone knew it, so why wouldn't he just make it all up? I looked over at Diana for the first time knowing that she would tell me the truth. I held my breath as I waited for her to answer.

"Its true," she replied. "Caine is _actually_ telling the truth."


	2. Chapter 2

I watched the warm water rush down my body like an exotic waterfall. I had forgotten how much I loved the feel of warm water against my skin. When I was finished, I pulled on my black sweater and a pair of jeans. It felt so good to be clean. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this clean. I threw my backpack over my shoulders which was filled with clean clothes, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a brush, soap, and some useful weapons and silently began to make my way into the night.

"You're going to look for him, aren't you?" someone said from behind me. I flipped around and could faintly make out a dark, silhouette figure walking toward me. He had long, blonde hair that flowed across his forehead like a surfers. The end of his hair swept perfectly to the left side of his glasses.

"I'm going to _find_ him," I corrected. "And if you're going to stop-"

"I'm not going to stop you," Jack interrupted. "And I'm not gonna tell."

"But you hate Drake-" I started.

"Drake makes you happy and if you're happy, I'm happy," he replied. I grabbed Jack by the shoulders and pulled him into a warm hug. "And I see the way he looks at you," he continued. "He really does care about you, you know."

"I love you Jack," I whispered.

"I love you too," he answered simply.

I don't know what time it was when I arrived at Coates Academy, but it was late. A high, waning gibbous moon glistened above, bestowing a very dim light upon the school. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying trees and rustling of leaves could be heard, but not seen as the encompassing darkness blotted out all, but the faintest light. Suddenly, I heard a loud rustle in the bushes from somewhere nearby.

"Who's there?" I called. Nobody answered, but the rustling continued, growing louder by the second until it was only a few feet away. "I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it."

"I know," someone answered. I watched as a tall figure came into view, illuminating under the moonlight. He had long, matted blonde hair that flowed across his forehead just like Jack's, but this person didn't have glasses. He had eyes as black as night eyes that occasionally turned blue and a smile that reminded you of a deadly, vicious shark.

"Drake," I cried. I ran over toward him and slapped him across the face. I felt his muscles tense, but then he relaxed them as I pressed my cold lips against his. I slipped my arms around him, feeling his body fit perfectly against my own, knowing that nothing could ever be better than this moment right now. We stood like this for what felt like hours until I had to stop to catch my breath. I grabbed his hand and lead him toward the front of the school where we laid down under the stars.

"So, how have you been?" I wondered.

"I'm a mess," he admitted. I waited for him to say something else, but he seemed to be lost for words. I gazed up at the beautiful sky; an illusion is what people in the FAYZ called it. Then suddenly he said, "I should have never left you."

"Its ok-" I began.

"No. Its not," he disagreed. "Leaving you was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I've been so lost without you." I smiled at him and he returned the smile weakly. I laid my head on his chest and continued to stare up at the stars.

"You weren't the only one you know," I replied softly. "I spent the past three months locked in my room. I was cold, weak, and heartbroken." He started stroking my hair with his one good hand and leaned down and pressed his lips against my forehead.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I never want to loose you," he muttered.

"You won't," I promised. "You won't ever loose me again."

I moaned softly from the tapping sunlight against my face, wondering how long I'd been asleep. I blinked, shut my eyes, and blinked again. I yawned, managing to fully open both eyes. I looked over to my right to where Drake had been curled up at my side last, but saw nothing but concrete. I slowly got to my feet and began calling his name, but after hours of searching I had to accept the fact that he was gone and wasn't coming back. I took a seat on the concrete where we had slept and put my head between my knees. I burst into tears and rocked myself back and forth until I was wiped out from crying.

_"It's time to forgive and forget," my concise instead. _

_ "But I don't want to forget," I replied honestly. _

_ "He's moved on, so why can't you?" it asked._

_ "Because I think I might be in love with him," I said quickly. _I never thought that I could fall in love at only fifteen, especially with a psychopath, sadist like Drake. I was so lost, so confused that I wasn't thinking straight. Love? What even is love? It certainly wasn't this, but could it be true? Did Drake actually move on? I took a deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth while I considered all my possibilities.


End file.
